Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works (DVD-ROM)
The DVD-ROM set of Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works (赤塚不二夫漫画大全集 ) was released by Shogakukan in July 2002. It is a 4-disc collection containing digitized versions of Fujio Akatsuka's manga. A total of 217 books from various previous publishers were included in the collection, along with 6000 pages of previously unreprinted material. In total, there are 269 volumes of manga presented for readers. Although titled the "complete works", it has been criticized by some fans for that misnomer as there are many works left uncollected, and some series are reprinted out-of-order or missing portions. This may be due to Shogakukan sourcing from what existing reprint books and magazine copies that Fujio Pro had existing in their personal archive, without further research taken on what else was needed. Complicating the matter is that this collection is the one officially sourced for publishers' reprints of Akatsuka material, such as INFAS' Fujio Akatsuka "1000 Pages" books, or the Coredeiinoda! retrospective set. Thus, incorrect publication dates and incomplete information on series stem from this set. Yet since it is out-of-print, the INFAS books and other collections deriving from it can still be an easier way to see samples of works that were represented here. Collected Works * Vol.1: Beyond the Storm '(嵐をこえて)- Sourced from original Akebono print. * Vol.2: 'A Flash of Light on the Lake '(湖上の閃光)- Sourced from original Akebono print. * Vol.3: 'Garden of the Heart (心の花園)- Sourced from original Akebono print. Pages 47 and 48 are missing due to the original sourced pages being too badly damaged to scan; their places are taken by blank spaces with "Missing page" in typography. * Vol.4: The Girl Who Disappeared (消えた少女)- Sourced from original Akebono print. Though this story was published after "White Angel", for whatever reason this book is placed first. * Vol.5: White Angel (白い天使)- Sourced from original Wakaki Shobo print. * Vol.6 Mother's Song (おかあさんのうた)- Sourced from original Wakaki Shobo print. Minor damage to opening spread. * Vol.7: Angel in the Dark / The Stars are SadThe Stars are Sad(くらやみの天使 / 星はかなしく)- Compilation of works done with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, under the pseudonym of U.Mia. Sourced from 78 Grand Comics edition. * Vols. 8 and 9: Nama-chan '(ナマちゃん)- 2 volumes. The pilot chapter "Nama-chan's Sunday" is printed in the "1950s" collection. Volumes digitized from Akebono "Complete Works" edition. This version + "Nama-chan's Sunday" and "Tokiwa-so Story" are used as base for the eBook Japan edition. * Vols. 10 and 11: 'Matsuge-chan '(まつげちゃん) - 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". Vol.2 contains "Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness", "Papa and Mami-chan", and "Mimi and Iko-chan" as extra content. * Vol.12: 'Marippe-sensei '(まりっぺ先生)- 1 volume. Previously unreprinted, sourced from original magazine comics. * Vol.13: '''The 1950s '(1950年代)- 1 volume. A compilation of miscellaneous and previously unreprinted Akatsuka works from the 1950s: "A Dove Beyond the Storm", "The Happiness of Yuriko", "A Sunflower and a Girl", "Chimi-chan" "1-Day Mama", "Mama Bargain Sale!", 5 chapters of "Yacchan", 1 chapter of "Mako-chan", "Bread-Eating Competition", "Nama-chan's Sunday", and 10 chapters of "Sei-chan". Sourced from original magazines and manuscripts, but there is either scanning damage to some stories or defects present in the originally sourced materials (eg: "Mama Bargain Sale!" has a giant rip out of the last two pages, which takes away some of the dialogue). * Vol.14: '''Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん)- "Complete Works". Contains "Oh Ma-chan" (14 chapters) and "Okazu-chan" (8 chapters) as extra content. Due to the lack of the 1959 one-shots, the collection counts this as a 1960s work. * Vol.15: Happy-chan '(ハッピイちゃん)- "Complete Works". Contains "World Masterpiece Comics" (reprint of the "Harenchi Masterpiece Series" stories), "White Kappogi", "Nonko-chan", and "Sacchan" (1959) as extra content. * Vols. 16 and 17: 'Kantaro '(カン太郎)- 2 volumes. This only collects select stories from the Shonen Book run of his series. Volume 2 contains one chapter of "You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun" as extra content. Volumes digitized from Bunka Publishing's "Kantaro" and "Do it, Kantaro!" kashihon. Because Fujio Pro mistakenly believed these books to contain the 1961 Kantaro series, these are placed before "Osomatsu-kun" and other early-mid 1960s series instead of falling after. * Vols. 18-51: 'Osomatsu-kun '(おそ松くん)- 34 volumes, digitized from Kodansha BomBom KC Comics edition. * Vols.52 and 53: '''The Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun '(最新版おそ松くん)- 2 volumes; reprint of the Kodansha BomBom KC Comics releases for the 3rd run of Osomatsu-kun. * Vols.54-58: 'Akko-chan's Got a Secret! '(ひみつのアッコちゃん)- 5 volumes, based from Akebono "Complete Works" edition. * Vol.59: 'Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Extra Volume '(ひみつのアッコちゃん 別巻)- Based from Akebono 1990s paperback release, including some chapters that had not made it into the previous reprints. * Vols. 60 and 61: '''Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Nakayoshi version) (ひみつのアッコちゃん なかよし版)- 2 volumes, based from Kodansha Nakayoshi KC Comics volumes. * Vols.62-67: Otasuke-kun '(おた助くん)- 6 volumes, from "Complete Works". Fifth volume contains 11 chapters of "Boku Knows Best" as extra content, while the final volume contains most of "O-chan's Eleven Friends" and the entirety of "2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun" in its extras. Volume 3 has some illegible pages (P134、P135、P139、P142、P147、P200、P218) and damage due to the sourced volume pages being in poor condition or errors in scanning them. Such pages have notes of "damaged page", though others with almost that level of poor quality do not bear such a note. * Vols. 68 and 69: 'Leave it to Chota '(まかせて長太)- 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". * Vol.70: [[Nonsensical NO.1|'Nonsensical NO.1]]' '(メチャクチャNO1)- 1 volume, based from Futabasha's Power Comics reprint. * Vol.71: Nonsensical NO.1 Continues '(続メチャクチャNO1)- 1 volume, also based from Power Comics. * Vol.72: [[Opposite Address 3|'Opposite Address 3]]' '(あべこべ3番地)- 1 volume. Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. Previously unreprinted, and sourced from the original magazine prints. * Vols.73 and 74: Songo-kun '(そんごくん)- 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". * Vol.75: '''Songo-kun Extra Volume '(そんごくん 別巻)- 1 volume, containing the two-part Deluxe BomBom remake. No previous reprint, sourced from original magazine prints (though the first frontispiece is excluded). * Vol.76: 'Kibimama-chan '(キビママちゃん)-1 volume, from "Complete Works". Contains the prototype story "The Replacement Housekeeper" (みがわりおてつだいさん) as extra content. * Vol.77: 'Jajako-chan '(ジャジャ子ちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary" (ボケ子の夏休み日記) as extra content. * Vols. 78-80: 'The Numbness of Scatan '(しびれのスカタン)- 3 volumes, from "Complete Works". Artwork and story by Kunio Nagatani. 5 panels of page 25 in volume 2 have damage and missing pieces, which are marked for. * Vol.81: 'You Love Me-kun '(ユーラブミー君)- 1 volume, from Power Comics reprint. Contains "Jinx-kun", "The Monkey's Foolish Guardman", and "Keiji and Goemon" as extra content. * Vol.82: 'Kyuhei and Sister '(九平とねえちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Yuki's Blue Eyes" ,"Mama Knows the Whole Story After All", and "Gathered in the Living Room" as extra content. * Vol.83: 'Thriller Professor and Mean Professor '(スリラー教授 いじわる教授)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Thriller Professor", "Mr. Iyami", "Oyome-san", "A Bodyguard Person", "I Want to Try This", "Shadow Clan", "A Day Like Today", "Big Extraordinary Company", "President Taran of the Jungle", "Telephone", "It's Autumn", "Nonsense~", and "Mean Professor", among other stories. * Vol.84: 'The Mean Family Collection '(いじわる一家)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "The Mean Family", "The Meddling Family", "The Thriller Family", "The Thief Family", "The 7 Habit Family", "The Disorderly Family", "The Crybaby Family", "The Hard Work Family", and the "Monster Family". * Vol.85: '''Hennako-chan (Ribon version) (へんな子ちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". "St. Harenchi Girls' School" is reprinted as extra content. * Vols.86-89: Hennako-chan (Weekly Josei version) (へんな子ちゃん　週刊女性版)- 4 volumes; subtitled "1991", "1992", "1993", and "1994" for the years of this run. No previous reprint, sourced from original magazine prints. * Vol.90: Good Morning with Mi-tan '(ミータンとおはよう)-' '1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains eight chapters of "Kikanpo Gen-chan" as extra content. * Vol.91: 'Mojamoja-ojichan (モジャモジャおじちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Empty House", "Iyami the Fugitive" and six chapters of "$-chan and Chibita" (including the prologue) as extra content. * Vol.92: One Man among Women, One Woman among Men '(男の中に女がひとり女の中におとこがひとり)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains the two titles, as well as three chapters of "Dekunobo of the Wilderness", the one-shots of "Apache-kun's Great Rampage", "What's Going On?", "Urashima-kun", "Odenkushinosuke", "Dama-chan", "Chankichi-kun", "Yo-yo Kapo-kun", and "The Little Kid Gang". * Vols.93-113: 'The Genius Bakabon '(天才バカボン)- 21 volumes, based from Takeshobo edition. Since this is the case, some content from later runs such as "Original" and "Latest Version" are also included and can also be seen in their own DVD-ROM books. * Vols.114-117: '''The Original Genius Bakabon '(元祖天才バカボン)- 4 volumes, Kodansha BomBom KC Comics edition. Artwork and story by Kunio Nagatani and Jin Kawaguchi. * Vol.118: 'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon '(さいしん天才バカボン)- 1 volume, reprinted from the Kodansha BomBom KC Comics edition. * Vols.119-122: 'Heisei Genius Bakabon '(平成天才バカボン)- 4 volumes. Reprinted from the Comic BomBom Wide KC collection, initially titled "Latest Version of Genius Bakabon" but renamed "Latest Version of Heisei Genius Bakabon" for the remaining 3 books. * Vols.123-131: 'Extraordinary Ataro '(もーれつア太郎)- 9 volumes, based from Takeshobo edition which includes some grade magazine chapters (2nd Grade, 3rd Grade, etc.) randomly inserted throughout. * Vol.132: 'Extraordinary Ataro Extra Volume '(もーれつア太郎 別巻)- 1 volume, containing some chapters of the 1990-1991 TV Magazine run, sourced from the original magazine prints. * Vol.133: 'Hippie-chan '(ヒッピーちゃん)- 1 volume, Akebono Bunko edition. * Vols.134-136: '''Chibita (チビ太)- 3 volumes, based from the Power Comics reprint. The third volume contains five chapters of "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face" as extra content, and two other chapters of "$-chan and Chibita" are also scattered across the second and third volumes. * Vol.137: We are 8 Pro '(われら8プロ)- Includes "We are 8 Pro", 1 chapter of "Giant Mama", the Dayōn-ojisan Trilogy, "Deka and Chibi", 1 chapter of "Woodpecker Kanta", 3 chapters of "Circus Jinta" (chapters 1, 3, and 5), the pilot chapter of "The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi", and "Zurucho Has Come". Based from the "Complete Works" volume. * Vols.138 and 139: 'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '(天才バカボンのおやじ)- 2 volumes, Soft Garage edition. Art and story by Fujio Akatsuka and Mitsutoshi Furuya. "I'll Strike Back" is included as extra content in the first volume, while "Genius Bakabon's Papa", "Chibita's Momimomi Story", "Do You Have Such a Thing?", and "Transformation" are extra content in the second volume. * Vol.140: 'Tamanegi Tama-chan '(たまねぎたまちゃん)- Previously unreprinted at the time of the collection, sourced from original magazine prints. * Vol.141: '''The 1960s '(1960年代)- A compilation of miscellaneous, previously unreprinted 1960s works. Contains "Ganbare Mami-chan", 1 chapter of "Tunnel Team", 3 chapters of "What Is Mama Doing Now", 5 chapters of "Sunset Angel", 3 chapters of "I Am a Transistor Boy", 1 chapter of "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face", "Rakugaki" (COM story), 1 chapter of "Pasuke-kun", "Tenpei and Sister", "Chabashira", 6 chapters of "Ken-chan", 1 chapter of "I'll Do Anything!", "The Fierce Westerners", "Teretere-ojisan", "Tamao and the Thief", "Mister Kaguya", "Instant-kun", "I am a Salaryman", "Kechikechi-ojisan", "I'll Do it this Year!", 1 chapter of "Sudara-ojisan", 1 chapter of "O-chan's Eleven Friends" ("The Story of O-chan and Pell"), "Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers" (collaboration and crossover with Fujiko Fujio's Q-taro the Ghost and Jiro Tsunoda's Black Group), "Meanness Contest", and "3cm Boy". There is overexposure damage to many of the later stories, causing their art to look bleached out. * Vol.142: 'Inspector Oni '(鬼警部)- 1 volume,sourced from Akebono edition. Story by Kai Takizawa. Also contains "Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning" (by Mitsutoshi Furuya), "Spartako", "Gang Girl Keroko", and the conclusion of "Transformation" as extra content. * Vols. 143-145: 'Bukkare*Dan '(ぶっかれ＊ダン)- 3 volumes, art by Mitsutoshi Furuya. The third volume contains one part of "Bukkare*Dan and No-Good Father", "The Chicken Family", and "The Boxing Family" as extra content. Sourced from Akebono volumes. * Vols.146-149: 'Karappe of the Wind '(風のカラッペ)- 4 volumes, Akebono edition. Story and art by Don Sasaki from the last story in volume 1 to volumes 2-4. * Vol.150: 'Cat's Eye News '(ネコの目ニュース)- 1 volume, sourced from magazine prints. * Vols.151 and 152: 'I'm Violent Tetsu! '(おれはゲバ鉄!)- 2 volumes, "Complete Works". Includes the Akatsuka Radical Gag Session features of "Oh! Geba Geba", "Geba Geba Brothers", and "Dr. Geba Geba" as extra content. 1 panel of page 48 in the first volume displays some damage due to an inferior copy used in scanning. * Vols. 153 and 154: '''The[[The Shinigami Death| Shinigami Death]]' '(死神デース)- 2 volumes, "Complete Works". Story by Kai Takizawa. Volume 2 contains "The Baseball Family", "The Popular Family", and "The Irritable Family" as extra content. * Vols.155 and 156: Hatabō and Wanpei '(ハタ坊とワンペイ)- 2 volumes. Reprinted from the extra edition volumes of the Akebono "Osomatsu-kun Complete Works" release. * Vol.157: 'Wanpei and Mo-chan '(ワンペイモウちゃん)- 1 volume, Akebono Bunko edition. * Vol.158: 'Mad Dog Trotsky '(狂犬トロッキー)- 1 volume, Akebono edition. Story by Kai Takizawa, art by Fujio Akatsuka and Akira Saito. * Vols.159-170: 'Let's La Gon '(レッツラゴン)-' '12 volumes, Akebono edition. * Vol.171: 'I'm Kemugoro '(ぼくはケムゴロ)- 1 volume, Akebono. Includes all four chapters of "Tecchan is Back to Fighting" as extra content. * Vol.172: 'Master (名人)- 1 volume, Akebono. Contains "Nyarome" and "Bugs" as extra content. * Vol.173: Croquette-kun '(クロッケくん)- 1 volume, sourced from magazine prints. * Vol.174: 'Kusobaba!! '(くそババア!!)- 1 volume, Akebono. Story by Kai Takizawa. Contains "Terrifying Negoto Man" and "Run for Your Life" as extra content. * Vols.175-177: 'The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi '(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎)- 3 volumes, Akebono. Art by Akira Saito. * Vols.178-189: 'Gag Guerrilla '''(ギャグゲリラ)- 12 volumes, Goma Shobo edition. * Vol.190: '''Gag Guerrilla 1980- 1 volume, works that were not previously contained in above edition (as with the next two volumes). Sourced from magazine prints, as with 1981 and 1982. * Vol.191: Gag Guerrilla 1981- 1 volume. * Vol.192: Gag Guerrilla 1982-''' 1 volume. * Vol.193: '''Song and Gag Theatre (歌謡ギャグ劇場)-1 volume, sourced from magazine prints. * Vol.194: The Blue Eyed Delinquent (青い目のバンチョウ)- 1 volume, sourced from magazine prints. Based off the original novel by Hisashi Yamanaka. * Vol.195: Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group (幕末珍犬組)- 1 volume, Akebono edition. Includes "Unkor Wat" as extra content. Story by Kai Takizawa, art by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. * Vols.196 and 197: Boy Friday '''(少年フライデー)- 2 volumes, Akebono. Includes "Middle-Aged Friday" as extra content. * Vol.198: '''Boy Friday Continues (続少年フライデー)- Contains the previously-unreprinted chapters of "Boy Friday Continues" and "Boy Friday + Noragaki", bridging the shift from the existing title to "Noragaki". * Vols.199-203: [[Occhan (series)|'Occhan']]' '(オッチャン)- 5 volumes, Akebono * Vols.204 and 205: Waru Waru World '(ワルワルワールド)- 2 volumes, from Akita Shoten Champion edition. * Vols. 206 and 207: 'King of Gags '(ギャグの王様)- 2 volumes, Akebono. * Vols. 208-212: 'Noragaki '(のらガキ)- 5 volumes, Shogakukan Shonen Sunday Comics edition. * Vols. 213 and 214: 'Nyan Nyan Nyanda '(ニャンニャンニャンダ)- 2 volumes, Akebono edition. Art by Akira Saito. * Vol.215: [[B.C. Adam|'B.C. Adam]] (B.C.アダム)- 1 volume, Kodansha KC Comics edition. * Vol.216: Rakugaki '(ラクガキ)- 1 volume, from magazine prints. * Vol.217-219: 'Mom NO.1 '(母ちゃんNO.1)- 3 volumes, Shogakukan Shonen Sunday Comics edition. * Vol.220: '''Mom NO.1 1994 '(母ちゃんNO.1 1994)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.221: 'Kong Father '(コングおやじ)- 1 volume, Hit Comics edition. * Vol.222: 'Naughty Angel '(わんぱく天使)- 1 volume, Akita Shoten Princess Comics edition. Contains chapters of "Tsumannaiko-chan" as extra content. * Vol.223: 'Tsumannaiko-chan '(つまんない子ちゃん)- 1 volume, from magazine prints. * Vol.224: 'Manga Collection of Hisashi Fujio '(ひさし・不二夫の漫画全集)- 1 volume, from magazine prints. Based off stories by Hisashi Inoue. * Vols.225-227: 'Kensaku the Architect '(建師ケン作)- 3 volumes, from Futabasha Power Comics edition. Story by Jiro Gyu, art by Akira Saito. * Vol.228: '''House Jack Nana-chan (ハウスジャックナナちゃん)- 1 volume, from magazine prints. Based off "Eight Family Scenes" by Yasutaka Tsutsui. * Vol.229: Gags with Fujio (不二夫のギャグありき)-1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.230: Monster Ball Man (怪球マン)-1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.231: Tuttle-kun (タトル君)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.232: Wonderful Fool (おバカさん)- 1 volume, Power Comics. Based off the novel by Shusaku Endo. 1977 edition of "Itaike-kun" included as extra content. * Vols. 233 and 234: Animal Wars (アニマル大戦)- 2 volumes, Power Comics. * Vol.235: Gontaro Niguruma (荷車権太郎)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.236: The Mean Old Man (いじわる爺さん)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vols.237 and 238: Ojisan is a Persuman (おじさんはパースーマン)- 2 volumes, Futabasha 100 Tenland Comics. Six chapters of "Chibimama" included as extra content. * Vol.239: Gag Land (ギャグランド)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.240: Monster at Address #13 (モンスター13番地)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.241: Run Away, Run Away (逃げろや逃げろ)- 1 volume, magazine print. * Vol.242: The 1970s '(1970年代)- Miscellaneous 1970s works from their original magazines or manuscripts. Contains a chapter of "Fujio Akatsuka's Gag + Gag", "Policeman", "World History", "Mitsutoshi Furuya", "Mr. T.B. (Bakabon's Papa)", "Graphic Novel Poems", 2 chapters of "Mame-tan", "Fujio Akatsuka's Parody Guerrilla", "Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran", 13 chapters of "Mr. Dada", all strips of "Astounding Books", "Middle-Aged Bullying", "A Turning and Turning World", "Temper Rising Three Times","Good Morning Policeman", "Family", "Bakabon and Nyarome" (a re-titled "Gag + Gag" chapter that had been reprinted later in the 1970s), "Hanahada-kun", "Tokiwa-so Story", "I Want that Girl!", "The End of Unagi-Inu", 1 chapter of "Anime Manga", 9 chapters of "Kurikurikuri-chan", the original pilot chapter of "Noragaki", "Masegaki", "Kiza Katsupe", "My Wife Belongs to the University of Tokyo", "Angou", "Detective", "I am a Fool", the 1978 edition of "Itaike-kun", and all chapters of "We Are No-Good High!". * Vol.243: [[Chibidon (series)|'Chibidon]]' '(チビドン)- 1 volume, 100 Tenland Comics. * Vol.244: Professor Babatchi '(ババッチ先生)- 1 volume, 100 Tenland Comics. * Vol.245: 'Romeo and Julie '(ロメオとジュリー)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.246: [[What is this Mama?|'What is this Mama?]]' '(なんじゃらママ)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.247: The Flower of Kikuchiyo '(花の菊千代)- 1 volume, 100 Tenland Comics. Contains "Kagami-kun" as extra content. * Vol.248: 'Yotsuya "H" '(四谷「H」)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.249: 'Waru-chan '(ワルちゃん) -1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.250: 'Piyo the 13th (ピヨ13世)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.251: Comedy is Coming Now (お笑いはこれからだ)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.252: Fujio's Waru Waru World '(不二夫のワルワルワールド)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.253: '21st Century Gag '(ギャグ21世紀)- 1 volume, Shoshenga edition. * Vol.254: 'Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk (赤塚不二夫の文学散歩)- 1 volume, Lied SP Comics. * Vol.255: Basho Matsuo (松尾馬蕉)- 1 volume, Lied SP Comics. * Vol.256: This Week's Adam and Eve (今週のアダムとイフ)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.257: This Week's Awful Person (今週のダメな人)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.258: TOKIO and Kakeru (TOKIOとカケル)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.259: What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do!? (赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる！？)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vols.260 and 261: Reading Dai-sensei (「大先生」を読む。)- 2 volumes, magazine prints. * Vol.262: Yaresete-ojisan (ヤラセテおじさん)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.263: The 1980s '(1980年代)- Miscellaneous 1980s works sourced from their original magazines or manuscript. Contains "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!: Young Version", "Sheeh! Comeback", "Where Are Those Famous Characters Now?", "Chibita and Nyarome and Akko-chan", "Hidden Giants", "Ramen Great Escape", "Kidnapping by Willow", and "My Norakuro". * Vol.264: [[Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family|'Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family]] (大日本プータロー一家)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.265: MR. Masashi '(MR.マサシ)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.266: 'Gag Shop (ギャグ屋)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.267: The Cat House Owner '(ネコの大家さん)- 1 volume, magazine prints. * Vol.268: '''The 1990s '(1990年代)- Contains "The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion", "Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land", and "Liquor Hermit Dayoon". Sourced from original magazines or manuscript. * Vol.269: 'Treasures '(お宝系)- Miscellaneous works by Akatsuka before his career started, including "Diamond Island", "Wait", "Go as Soon as Possible", "Household Manga Sumire-chan", and "Parcel and Apple". 4 pages of Diamond Island are missing due to the loss of the original manuscripts. Missing Works and Errors A number of issues have been raised with the collection, due to it having compiled previous reprints and left out works that either hadn't been reprinted or that had been bundled with other early published works that didn't see inclusion. Some works were also presented out-of-order, due to issues with previous editions doing so. These are just many cases of missing or erroneous content that have been noted. The lack of an original release date afterword may also leave readers wondering how accurate the order or amount of chapters would be, or the original years that certain stories were released. Possible reasons are given for some works' exclusion in lieu of official explanations, besides missing manuscripts and royalty matters. See also the main Fujio Akatsuka article for more works that may be missing, as there are many one-shots and other forms of manga or illustrated features that were done under his name or that of Fujio Pro. Series Excluded: * '''Kantaro (Adventure King version)- It was never previously collected into any book. * Home Run Classroom '(ホームラン教室)- Possible royalty issues due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori, and it never having been previously collected. * 'Advance! Kentaro '''(すすめ!ケン太郎)- No previous reprint. * '''Osomatsu-kun (Monthly Shogakukan Book and Shogakukan grade magazine versions, save for scattered chapters in the Akebono and Kodansha KC Comics edition)- Although Akatsuka participated in idea meetings and the credits were to "Akatsuka and Fujio Pro", the grade magazine chapters not previously being collected and them being more the handiwork of Nagatani and Furuya may have been a factor. * The Genius Bakabon (1988-1989 Monthly Shonen Magazine version. Fun Kindergarten spinoff also missing)- The Monthly Shonen Magazine version is considered to be too full of radical content and copyright issues to be fully reprinted, and the Fun Kindergarten version was handled by assistants. * Extraordinary Ataro (Shogakukan grade magazine versions, except for chapters that were bundled into Takeshobo edition)- Similar circumstances to -kun; many of these were not previously collected to be digitized. * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Shogakukan grade magazine versions, Picture book version, Fun Kindergarten version)- Never reprinted. The grade magazine versions are also handiwork of Takao Yokoyama and Nagatani, as well as uncredited artists from Toei Animation. * Otasuke and Chika-chan '(おた助・チカちゃん)- 4 chapters were only previously collected in a kashihon of "Leave it to Chota", and series has otherwise never yet been reprinted as itself. However, a few chapters can be seen re-bundled under the "Otasuke-kun" title for the Akebono volumes. * 'Mr. Ken '(ミスター研) * 'Radical 7th Years (過激派七年生)- No full previous reprint of series. * Oyama! Full * Junior High 1st Year Kosuke (中一コースケ)- Three of its chapters were included in the Mushi Pro volume for "You Love Me-kun", but not in the Power Comics edition. * Raisin-chan from California/Super Raisin-chan from California/Super Raisin-chan- Likely due to all being glorified advertisements for the California Raisins. * Pirate Prince- '''Possible royalty issues due to Ishinomori's involvement; it was available in the original Ishinomori "Complete Works" collection by Kadokawa, but was not digitized for the eBook edition. * '''Crazy Junior High (クレージー中学校) * The Fujio Akatsuka Show '(赤塚不二夫ショー) * '''Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary '(夏休みだよ　やっちょるかね　赤塚先生の暑中日記) * 'Fujio Akatsuka's Amazing Laboratory '(赤塚不二夫のびっくり研究室) * 'Manga Graduate School '(まんが大学院) * 'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Theater '(赤塚不二夫のもーれつ劇場) * 'Manga Novel SOS Enchaka Maru '(まんが小説　ＳＯＳエンチャカ丸) * 'Fujio Akatsuka's Bearded Story '(赤塚不二夫のヒゲヒゲ物語) * '''All Night Deco (オールナイトデッコ) * 48 Chibi '''(４８チビ) * '''I am Baccaras * Waruriman (ワルリーマン) * Everyday Papa (にちようパパ) * Adventure Miru-chan '''(ぼうけんミルちゃん) * '''Policeman (series) * You Are a Master '(あんたが名人) * '''Traverou '(トラベ郎) * 'Nyarome's Laboratory '(ニャロメの研究室)- Never previously reprinted on its own; some lessons were remade as material in "Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom" and "Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom". * '''Nyarome's Mens' Handbook (ニャロメ紳士録) * Caster '(キャスター)- Likely due to its status as a "sealed work" from its controversial content, and lack of reprint. * 'The Virgin☆Toraemon (乙女座☆虎右衛門) * A Cameraman is Rough! '(カマラマン荒気だ!) * '''Fujio and Kikuchiyo's Exchange Diary '(不二夫と菊千代の交換日記) * '''Weekly Special Boy- Only selected chapters were reprinted previously as "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report"; but the series has never been collected as itself. The aforementioned "Giants Report" was also not digitized for this collection. * I am a Cat, Kikuchiyo '(週刊スペシャル小僧) * '''Mean Current Affairs '(いじわる時事) * 'Hana-chan Sleeps '(花ちゃん寝る) * '''The Fujio Akatsuka Story (赤塚不二夫物語) * Bakabon Royal Family Book (バカボン線友録) * Testament to the 18-year old Kikuchiyo '''(菊千代１８歳の遺言) * '''Office Comic Convenient Subjects (ｏｆｆｉｃｅ　ｃｏｍｉｃ　便利しま専科) * Nobody Knows a Great Person (誰も知らない偉人伝) Book Originals Excluded: * Storm Wharf- However, it did receive a physical reprint along with "Beyond the Storm" outside of this collection. * Take that Mask!- Likely due to royalty issues or involving Shotaro Ishinomori's work. * Two Flowers Shorts Excluded: Due to the sheer amount of one-shots by Akatsuka that have been produced over his career, please see the main article for a more complete listing and what may be missing.. Incomplete or Scattered Series: * Matsuge-chan- 26 out of 42 chapters reprinted * Nama-chan- 33 out of 43 chapters reprinted. Issue persists in eBookJapan edition, though "Nama-chan's Sunday" is added to the first volume. * Marippe-sensei- 5 of 8 chapters reprinted. * Ohana-chan- 19 of 32 chapters reprinted. * Happy-chan- 15 of 16 chapters reprinted. * Okazu-chan- 8 out of 12 chapters reprinted * Oh Ma-chan- 14 of 19 chapters reprinted. * Tunnel Team- Only 1 chapter of 6 reprinted. * Woodpecker Kanta- Only 1 chapter of 12 reprinted, and the sole chapter seen happens to be the series finale. * Boku Knows Best- 11 chapters of 12 reprinted. Error is not rectified by eBookJapan in their "1960s" volumes. * Sunset Angel- 5 chapters of 6 reprinted. * What is Mama Doing Now '- 3 chapters of 9 reprinted. * '''I Am a Transistor Boy-' 3 chapters of 6 reprinted. * '''Sudara-ojisan- 1 of 2 chapters reprinted, in "1960s". The reprinted chapter is the second story. * O-chan's Eleven Friends- Most chapters put as an extra feature in volume 6 of "Otasuke-kun", while one is put in the "1960s". * You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun- Only 1 of the 2 chapters are reprinted, in Kantaro vol.2. The reprinted chapter is the second story. * Opposite Address 3- 6 of 8 chapters reprinted. * Ken-chan- 6 comic strips of 21 reprinted. The existing ones in "1960s" feature other Star System characters and come from later in the run. * Circus Jinta- 3 of 5 chapters reprinted (chapters 2 and 4 are excluded due to lack of previous reprint). * Otasuke-kun- When counting the "Otasuke and Chika-chan" chapters and "2nd Generation President Ichiro-kun" stories included, there are approximately 73 out of 75 chapters represented across the volumes. * Nonsensical NO.1- 26 of 36 chapters reprinted. * The Numbness of Scatan * Kantaro (Shonen Book version)- Some chapters missing or reprinted and duplicated in the "Chibita" volumes and "Osomatsu-kun". * Giant Mama- 1 of 2 chapters reprinted, in "We are 8 Pro". The chapter that is present is the second story, with the first missing. Error is not rectified for eBookJapan's "1960s" volumes. The original reprint edition of "Mom No.1" had both chapters reprinted as an extra in volume 3, but this content was removed for the DVD-ROM due to the redundancy with the second chapter already being in "We are 8 Pro" (though consequently, the first chapter is now missing). * Pasuke-kun- Only 1 chapter of 5 reprinted. * Hennako-chan (Ribon version)- 17 of 26 chapters reprinted. * Leave it to Chota- 23 of 26 chapters reprinted. * Osomatsu-kun- Some Shonen King chapters and "BAD MAN" story missing, "Penguin Question" one-shot missing, select BomBom and TV Magazine stories excluded as well due to lack of previous reprint.The Shonen Sunday version of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" is missing and substituted with the Shonen King version. Some Kantaro chapters reprinted as "Chibita" are included. Most issues are rectified with eBookJapan release, but conversely the few grade school magazine reprints are now excluded (and the "Penguin Question" one-shot is still missing). * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- Second-to-last chapter of the first run ("Akko and Moko's Boyfriend") notably missing, though a revised version had in fact been made during the production of the 2nd run and its reprints. "Mary-chan Disturbance", "Defeat the Unpleasant Fool", and "Kankichi-kun's Secret" are also missing, with having not resurfaced until the Kawade Shobo and eBookJapan editions. * Extraordinary Ataro- Chapters of the BomBom and TV Magazine runs missing from the "extra volume", chapter "Ataro Has Died" missing from the Shonen Sunday run and some chapters out-of-order (particularly where Nyarome's appearances are concerned). Most issues are rectified with the eBookJapan volumes, though they exclude the 6 grade school magazine chapters and still have Nyarome's early appearances ordered incorrectly. * The Genius Bakabon- All stories after 1976 missing from the Takeshobo release. Some 1980s stories can be found in the "Heisei" and "Latest Version" volumes, but they are also not fully comprehensive. * $-chan and Chibita- 6 of 8 stories reprinted as extra content for Mojamoja-ojichan along with the series prologue. One of the other chapters can be found in vol.134/ "Chibita" vol.1, and the other in 135/"Chibita" vol.2. This matter is rectified in the eBookJapan release, with all 8 chapters being available in "Chibita" eBook 2. * Phantom Thief 1/2 Face- 4 of 6 chapters reprinted; 3 in "Chibita" vol.3 and 1 in "The 1960s". * Kikanpo Gen-chan- Only 8 chapters of 31 presented as extra content, due to being sourced from the Akebono volume of "Good Morning with Mi-tan". A 2-volume kashihon had been released of this series by Akebono, but was not found or selected for digitization. * Jajako-chan- 1974 "5th Grade" one-shot missing, though it can be found in a bunko edition that was not selected for digitization. * I'll Do Anything!- Only 1 chapter reprinted. * Tamanegi Tama-chan- Only 8 of 29 chapters reprinted. The hardcover release of the series collects 21 chapters, yet there are still stories missing and it is even lacking some that appeared in this DVD-ROM set. * Hippie-chan- 27 chapters out of 44 reprinted. Some missing chapters can be found in other editions, while other chapters have never been reprinted at all. * Cat's Eye News- 7 chapters missing, but the Koredeiinoda website has all of them available for online viewing. * Bukkare*Dan- Part 1 of the "Bukkare*Dan + No-Good Father" crossover was not reprinted in the volumes, but was instead put in the Akebono release of No-Good Father. This continues to these digitized volumes. * Hatabō and Wanpei- Only 77 strips out of 103 reprinted, across both the Hatabo and Wanpei features. * Waru Waru World-''' The last 10 chapters (31-40) are not reprinted. This persists in the eBookJapan edition. * '''Nyan Nyan Nyanda- Last 2 chapters missing from the series due to lost or misplaced manuscripts. This is rectified in the eBookJapan edition, with scanned magazine copies used. * Occhan- The collected editions stopped at 5 volumes, leaving the rest of the series unreprinted. 71 chapters are represented out of the series. * Mame-tan- '''2 of 53 chapters reprinted. * '''Kurikurikuri-chan- 9 of 10 chapters reprinted. * Rakugaki (Yomiuri Shimbun version) * Song and Gag Theatre- 24 of 29 chapters reprinted. * Tsumannaiko-chan- 3 chapters of the series reprinted as extra content in "Naughty Angel", while the rest of the series is lumped into its own volume. * Kong Father- 14 out of 52 chapters reprinted. 38 chapters were missing due to the collected edition ceasing at 1 volume, but this issue is rectified with the eBookJapan release (totaling 3 volumes). * Waru-chan- 7 of 24 chapters reprinted. * 21st Century Gag- 24 of 26 chapters reprinted. * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk- 16 of 29 chapters reprinted Out-of-Order Series: * Leave it to Chota- The first chapter is placed at the beginning of volume 2; other stories also re-arranged. This is due to how it was reprinted in the Akebono Complete Works collection. * Matsuge-chan- Due to how it was reprinted in Akebono; chapters from Hitomi and Ribon runs are intermingled with each other in a haphazard way. * Ohana-chan- Due to issues in the Akebono collection. * Oh Ma-chan- The twelfth chapter is reprinted as the first one, and many others are out of order due to the way that Akebono reprinted the series. * Okazu-chan- The third chapter is reprinted as the first one, stemming from issues in the Akebono collection * Nama-chan- Due to issues in the Akebono collection * Otasuke-kun- Due to issues in the Akebono collection * Osomatsu-kun- Due to issues in the Akebono collection * The Genius Bakabon- Due to issues in the Akebono collection * Extraordinary Ataro- Due to issues in the Akebono collection * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- Due to issues in the Akebono collection; chapters from the original first run, the second run, and the Mushi Pro edits of the first run are all intermingled. * Nonsensical NO.1- Due to how it was reprinted by Futabasha * You Love Me-kun- Due to issues in the Futabasha reprint; the chapters are ordered differently than in the previous Mushi Pro reprint and much more out of place compared to the original magazine run. * Chibita- Due to Futabasha's choice in ordering. * The Numbness of Scatan- Due to issues in the Akebono collection. * Boku Knows Best- Due to issues in how its chapters were put as an extra in the "Otasuke-kun" Akebono volumes * O-chan's Eleven Friends- Due to issues in how its chapters were put as an extra in the "Otasuke-kun" Akebono volumes * Jajako-chan- Chapters out of order in Akebono volume when compared to the original release dates as presented on the Koredeiinoda Jajako page. Content Removed from Digitized Versions of Books * The Shinigami Death- "The Vampire Domecula" is removed in the DVD-ROM version. * Mom NO.1- The "Giant Mama" chapters do not exist in the DVD-ROM version, as mentioned before * The extra essays and content that existed in any Akebono "Complete Works" volumes are now absent. On-Demand Edition In 2005, the manga printing site Comic Park acquired the collection for its on-demand printing service. The 1960s and 1970s manga volumes were split into two further books, making for a total of 271 volumes to collect. The service is only available to those in Japan, and involves the buyer paying for each book to be printed and physically sent to them. The print quality, much like that of the quality of the DVD-ROM collection, has been criticized for being rather poor and jagged. The print-on-demand versions of these books can be now also seen to be among Fujio Pro's collection at the memorial museum. External Links * Official Page by Shogakukan (Archived, Japanese) - Archived page from the official DVD-ROM site, listing the books that are part of the release. * Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese)- Contains information on the base books used for this DVD-ROM set. Category:Fujio Akatsuka Category:Fujio Pro